


Under the Mistletoe (spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Adivinen que mis amigos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ubbe es un buen bro, Y Aslaug ama a sus hijos, es navidad, no te mientas, sabes que amas cuando Ivar tiene un crush y no tiene idea de que hacer, y Ivar tiene un crush, y a sus nietos, y ademas Sigurd tiene una hija y todo mundo la ama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Ivar odia a las personas. No importa si es su familia o la familia de su familia. No importa si son sus sobrinos y sobrinas (a los que ama con todo su frío corazón, pero nunca lo dirá en voz alta). Y no importa si su mama invitó a la chica con la que tiene el enamoramiento más vergonzoso, a ella también la odiará.





	Under the Mistletoe (spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish version of my fic 'Under the Mistletoe', that can be found on my profile.  
> Versión en español de mi fic 'Under the Mistletoe', que puede ser encontrado en mi perfil.
> 
> \---
> 
> Estoy obsesionada con la idea de Ivar tocando el piano e interactuando con sus sobrinos, okay? No me juzgues.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el olor de la cena ya estaba esparciéndose por toda la gigantesca casa. Había nieve en la calle y los niños del vecindario seguían jugando afuera, lanzando bolas de nieve y haciendo ángeles en el suelo. La sala de estar estaba iluminada por las luces del árbol de navidad y los regalos estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, demasiados para caber todos debajo del árbol. Toda la familia se había reunido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pasó todo un día sin que una pelea estallara en la casa.

Ivar se preguntaba cuánto daño se haría si saltara por la ventana del segundo piso, y si la nieve amortiguaría su caída.

Vio como Ubbe corría por la sala y el comedor persiguiendo a Mason e Igor, imitando los sonidos de una bestia. Al principio a Ivar le pareció lindo, pero después de que se tropezaran con su bastón tres veces estaba empezando a querer estrangularlos con la barba del adorno de Santa Claus.

No es que Ivar no quiera a sus sobrinos; al contrario, los adora –a pesar de que nunca lo vaya a admitir en voz alta–, pero solo los primeros treinta minutos de su presencia. Como con casi todos los niños con los que ha convivido en su vida, la primera hora o dos son unos ángeles. Todo lo que hacen es tierno o divertido, algo digno de que una madre de los suburbios grabe y suba a internet para presumir de sus niños de oro.

Pero después de la quinta vez que lanzan algo en tu dirección solo para que lo recojas del suelo y lo pongas en su lugar empiezas a querer envolverlos en papel de regalo y dárselo para navidad a los osos hambrientos del bosque.

O tal vez eso solo lo pensaba Ivar, quien sabe.

Justo en ese momento estaba tratando de relajarse en el sillón de la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea. El frio de diciembre hacia que sus huesos dolieran, y con la frecuencia con la que se abría y cerraba la puerta principal y la puerta de la terraza el aire helado entraba en la casa. El dolor de sus piernas lo estaba volviendo aún más malhumorado de lo usual.

Pero uno de sus incontables sobrinos –son siete, de hecho; tres niñas y cuatro niños–, Gallett, se había aburrido de las caricaturas navideñas y decidió ir a hacerle compañía a su gruñón tío Ivar. Su idea de ‘compañía’ era lanzarle vigas de pan y observarlo fijamente. A Ivar le gusta Gallett; no habla mucho y casi siempre se queda quieto. Pero como todo niño, sigue siendo uno, y después de un rato Ivar no podía soportarlo.

“Deja eso.” Le dijo cuándo otra bolita de pan chocó contra su mejilla. Gallett lo ignoró y lanzo otra, “Si sigues haciendo eso te colgare cabeza abajo por el balcón durante tres horas.” Gallett metió una bolita de pan en su boca y lo miró inexpresivamente. Otra cosa acerca de Gallett: no se siente intimidado por sus amenazas. “Te odio.”

“La abuela dice que eso es lo que le dices a la gente que quieres.” Gallett se comió lentamente la bolita de pan y le lanzó otra a Ivar. Ivar la atrapó y la lanzó al fuego de la chimenea. “Así que lo tomare como un cumplido.”

Ivar le envió una mirada fría e indiferente. Gallett se la devolvió.

“Gallett, deja a tu tío en paz. Ve con tu padre; va a lanzar algunos fuegos artificiales, si quieres ver.” Aslaug se acercó al rincón donde ellos estaban y acarició el cabello de su nieto, dándole un empujoncito en la dirección del pasillo hacia la puerta del patio. La más mínima expresión de emoción cruzó por el rostro de Gallett antes de que se levantara del suelo calmadamente y desapareciera en el pasillo.

Ivar observó como su sobrino se iba y después se giró hacia su madre. Aslaug se sentó a su lado en el sofá y se recostó contra él, un vaso en su mano. “Tenías domada a la bestia, ahí.”

“Estoy aprendiendo. Seguramente te costó un tiempo lidiar con niños cuando nos tuviste.”

“Solo contigo, Ivar. Fuiste un dolor en la espalda durante años, lanzándome panqueques y jalándome el cabello en cada oportunidad que tenías.”

Ivar rodó los ojos y miró a la chimenea, pero una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios. Aslaug le dio un sorbo a su vaso y se acurrucó a su lado, mirando al fuego ardiendo en frente de ella también. Ivar estiró las piernas y le dio un vistazo al contenido de la copa de su madre. Dudó unos momentos antes de hacer la pregunta que cosquilleaba en la punta de su lengua, “¿Cómo va la rehabilitación?”

Aslaug exhaló lentamente por la nariz, pensando su respuesta durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia él, jugueteando con el jugo de naranja en su mano, “Mejor, la verdad. Fue una buena decisión esto del psicólogo también. Me ha ayudado mucho. Deberías buscar uno también.” Ivar bufó y Aslaug le dio un golpecito en el hombro, “Te ayudaría con esos problemas de ira tuyos. Tal vez hasta te ayudaría a hablar con, no sé, ¿chicas, talvez?”

“De acuerdo, entramos en territorio peligroso.” Ivar se estiró y salió del agarre de su madre, moviéndose al otro extremo del sofá. Aslaug se rio y subió sus pies al sofá, metiéndolos debajo de ella. “No tendremos esta conversación otra vez. Ni ahora, ni nunca.”

Aslaug le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, “Oh, por favor. No es como si te estuviera juntando con alguna chica que conozca en el mercado.”

“Tú nunca vas al mercado, y por supuesto que lo haces. Amas a tus nietos y quieres uno de mí, pero eso no va a pasar.” Ivar utilizó su bastón para apuntar a su madre acusadoramente. Aslaug solo rodó los ojos y escondió su sonrisa detrás de su vaso.

Aslaug sacó sus piernas de debajo de ella y se puso los zapatos otra vez, viendo como el resto de su familia entraba a la sala de estar. Las voces de afuera se detuvieron y unos minutos después Ubbe aparecía en la sala también, Mason, Igor y Gallett detrás de ellos. Pasar las festividades con todos los Lothbrok en una sola casa era un concepto extraño que analizar.

Hvitserk, Margrethe y la novia de Sigurd, Blaeja, seguían en la cocina, preparando la inmensa cena navideña. Esa podía ser una de las únicas razones por las que Ivar seguía en esa casa. Eso, y por qué su madre había insistido en tener una reunión pacífica y sin conflictos. Solo por una vez.

Ivar jamás pudo negarle algo a su madre.

La familia se acomodó en la sala y cada uno se mantuvo ocupado. Los niños corrieron y gritaron y jugaron como siempre lo hacían y nadie les presto mucha atención. Uno de los televisores seguía encendido en el segundo piso, el sonido apagado de voces y música llegando hasta la sala de estar. Los niños habían dejado el televisor encendido otra vez.

Aslaug le dio un último sorbo a su jugo antes de jalar la manga de la chaqueta de Ivar, “Toca algo conmigo.”

Ivar no podía decirle que no, así que asintió brevemente y se puso de pie, viendo como la sonrisa de su madre se esparcía por todo su rostro. Su bastón estaba un poco distinto hoy; esa mañana Igor y Malena pensaron que sería divertido si envolvían su bastón con papel de regalo y brillantina, pegándole algunos adornos navideños y de Hello Kitty. A Ivar le encanta, pero eso no se los iba a decir. Aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo, no importa lo mucho que Sigurd tratara de negarlo.

Su madre se sentó en el banco del piano de cola negro e hizo espacio para él, palmeando la superficie acolchada del asiento. Ivar logró meter sus piernas debajo del piano y acomodó su bastón a un lado. Gallett lo tomó y se escondió detrás del sofá en el que estaban sentados Ubbe e Igor, pero Ivar lo ignoró.

Aslaug corrió sus dedos suavemente sobre las teclas del piano, sintiendo la suave textura. Con una respiración suave, presionó una tecla y el sonido resonó en la sala.

Nadie les estaba prestando especial atención, e Ivar dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar, así que tocó otra tecla. Aslaug le sonrió y presionó otra. Ivar apretó los labios juntos para no sonreír, “¿Qué quieres tocar?”

“Sorpréndeme.”

Ivar lo pensó durante unos momentos antes de empezar a tocar la canción que se sabía de memoria. Aslaug lo observó presionar las teclas, tarareando la canción hasta que fue su turno de tocar. Era un dueto, una pieza calmada que tenían la costumbre de tocar desde que Ivar era un niño y su madre empezó a enseñarle a tocar el piano para darle un pasatiempo. De todas las cosas de su infancia, esta era una de las cosas que Ivar mas extrañaba.

Ivar casi se sentía sin aliento cuando la pieza terminó, sus manos todavía cerniéndose sobre las teclas. Su madre no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo, aparte de la sonrisa que se extendía por sus labios. Ivar estaba a punto de sugerir tocar otra pieza cuando ella lo interrumpió, “Tengo una sorpresa para ti.”

Ivar alzó una ceja ante la repentina declaración, “¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?”

Aslaug se mordió el labio y miró sobre su hombro, dirigiendo sus ojos en la dirección de la puerta principal. “Invite a la amiga de Hvitserk.”

“Hvitserk tiene un montón de ‘amigas’, mama. Tendrás que ser más especifica que eso.”

Aslaug rodó los ojos, pero no dejó de sonreír, “La ‘amiga’ linda, Ivar. Sabes de quien hablo.”

Ivar sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y luchó contra el sentimiento. No iba a sonrojarse solo por la mención de la linda vecina de Hvitserk, la chica bonita con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos cautivadores y piel suave y voz dulce… Y no es que como si él tuviese algún enamoramiento ridículo con ella, por supuesto que no.

Pero _ si _ , si tenía un enamoramiento ridículo con ella, pero eso es algo que no está dispuesto a admitir. No a sí mismo, y no a su madre.

Aslaug le dio un golpecito en la frente cuando no respondió, “No entres en pánico, tonto. Ella no va a comerte.”

“No estoy entrando en pánico.” Le dijo, pero el temblor de su voz lo delataba.

Fue el turno de su madre en alzar una ceja en su dirección, “Ustedes los Lothbrok son tan dramáticos. No pasara algo malo solo porque hablaste con una chica linda, Ivar. No es el fin del mundo.”

“El fin del mio, sí.” Ivar trató de ignorar el hecho de que prácticamente había probado lo que su madre le dijo. “Voy a esconderme con Gallett por el resto de la noche, adiós.”

“Ivar,” Su madre lo regañó, pero Ivar ya estaba cojeando hacia el sofá blanco a su izquierda. 

Ubbe le dio una mirada extraña cuando se dejó caer detrás de él, “¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?”

“Huyo de mis problemas.” Ubbe solo se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con su hijo mayor.

Gallett le hizo espacio en su escondite y le devolvió su bastón, sacando una consola de video juegos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, “Noche dura, ¿eh?”

Ivar vio como la pantalla de la consola de iluminaba Mario Kart. “Mi turno es el que viene.”

“Como quieras.” Gallett se encogió de hombros y se estiró para tomar un trozo de pastel de un plato a su lado. El niño sabía como formar un buen escondite; Ivar tenía que concederle eso.

Después de tal vez una hora de pasarse la consola entre ellos –seis victorias para para Ivar y nueve para Gallett. Ivar le debe un trozo de tarta–, las piernas de Ivar estaban empezándole a doler y ya se había acabado toda la comida.

“Estoy aburrido.” Gallett apagó la consola y la volvió a guardar en su chaqueta, recostándose contra la parte trasera del sofá.

Ivar lo imitó, “Yo también. No quiero salir.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Ivar apretó los labios y se negó a mirar a su sobrino, “Alguien que no quiero que este aquí va a llegar pronto.”

Gallett estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de estirarse por su bastón y empezar a juguetear con una calcomanía de Scooby Doo, “¿Esa persona no te gusta? ¿Cómo el tío Sigurd?”

Ivar bufó ante la mención del nombre de su hermano, pero lo ignoró en orden de mantener el hilo de la conversación. “Si me gusta.” Gallett lo miró con extrañeza. “Pero no quiero que venga hoy. A las personas no les gusta hablar conmigo.”

Gallett junto sus cejas y lo miró con sus gigantescos ojos azules. A veces era tan obvio que era un hijo de Ubbe, el parecido era escalofriante. “¿Qué hay de malo contigo?”

Ivar lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, “Cuando eras más joven y no querías ir a la cama tu padre te decía que el Tío Ivar iba a venir y comerte.”

“Yo pienso que estas bien.” Gallett se encogió de hombros y le devolvió el bastón, recogiendo el plato vacío de tarta y poniéndose de pie.

Ivar le sonrió desde abajo, “Gracias, enano, pero eso es porque tengo un punto dulce para ti.”

Gallett sonrió también, la más mínima curva en sus pequeños labios, “Papá dice que también tienes un punto dulce para Y/N, así que no creo que tengas problemas con eso esta noche.” Gallett se acomodó el cabello y salió de su escondite, desapareciendo en el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la cocina. Ivar quería hundir su cabeza en la tierra en vergüenza; incluso su sobrino de ocho años sabia de su oh-tan-evidente enamoramiento.

Se quedó sentado ahí por unos minutos, contemplando de nuevo su plan de huir por la ventana del segundo piso. Seguía planeando el escape perfecto cuando una pequeña mano se posó en su hombro. Ivar estaba listo para girarse y decirle a alguno de los incontables niños que lo dejara en paz, pero se detuvo cuando vio la mata de cabello rubio rizado mirándolo con una sonrisa manchada de dulce.

Ivar exhaló lentamente y sonrió hacia la pequeña niña, “Thora, estas llena de caramelo.”

Thora no le respondió y en cambio apuntó con su regordete dedo hacia algo encima de él, metiendo su otra mano llena de lo que parecía algodón de azúcar – ¿de dónde rayos sacó esa cosa? – en su boca. Un pequeño racimo de muérdago colgaba sobre sus cabezas en la pared, posado tan inocentemente contra la pared tapizada. Eso tuvo que haber sido obra de Hvitserk.

Ivar miró la planta venenosamente durante un rato antes de devolverle la mirada a su sobrina favorita en todo el universo, “¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Quieres que te de un beso?”

Thora se sacó la mano de la boca y sacó un caramelo de leche del bolsillo de vestido y se lo ofreció. Thora, al igual que Gallett, era una niña de pocas palabras. Pero a diferencia de su primo mayor, Thora era un ángel en la Tierra. Por su puesto, todavía hacia berrinches y alborotos y lloraba y gritaba, pero para los ojos de Ivar no había niña más perfecta que ella.

Ivar aceptó el dulce sin dudarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo, indicándole que lo comería más tarde. Thora sonrió de nuevo, tan ampliamente como su rostro se lo permitía, y cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza a un lado, ofreciéndole su mejilla.

Ivar dejó salir una risa entre dientes y presionó un beso suave en la mejilla regordeta de su sobrina y le pellizcó el estómago suavemente, ganándose un chillido y una risita. Thora hundió sus manos en su cabello y lo agitó.

“Thora, basta, tienes las manos sucias.” Sigurd apareció en su línea de visión y se acercó a su hija, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y jalándola lejos de Ivar. Ivar se acómodo el cabello, sintiendo como el caramelo se había pegado a las hebras. La sensación lo hizo temblar.

Ivar le envió una mirada amarga a su hermano, “Siempre matas la diversión.”

“Estaba arruinando tu preciado peinado. Deberías agradecerme.” Sigurd rodó los ojos y sacó una servilleta de Dios sabe dónde y empezó a limpiar las manos y rostro de Thora. Ivar todavía no podía entender como sus hermanos habían obtenido esa extraña habilidad de tener todo lo necesario al alcance cuando se convirtieron en padres, y dudaba que alguna vez lo comprendiera.

Sigurd le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hija y la envió a la cocina, donde su madre Blaeja seguía preparando la cena. Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la noche y todavía no había señales de ti, pero la cena olía increíble.

Ivar observó cómo su hermano se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano. Sigurd giró los ojos cuando Ivar no la acepto inmediatamente, “No seas paranoico, pies de pollo, tómala y levántate. La cena estará lista dentro de poco.” Ivar ignoró su mano y se puso de pie por sí solo. Sigurd bufó y retrocedió, ofreciéndole su bastón vacilantemente. Ivar lo tomó de mala gana.

La expresión de Sigurd cambió a una burlona, “Además, Y/N llegara pronto. No creo que esconderse detrás del sofá sea muy seductor de tu parte.” Ivar le envió dagas a la espalda de su hermano mientras se alejaba.

Con un suspiro derrotado, salió de su escondite y se adentró a la sala de estar otra vez. Su madre tocaba distraídamente el piano, su mirada perdida en la nieve cayendo afuera. Estaba a punto de acercarse a su madre otra vez cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Ivar se congeló, y pudo ver desde su lugar como los ojos de su madre se iluminaban.

“Yo iré.”

Ivar se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella, “Mama, no.”

Aslaug se puso de pie y le envió a misma mirada que le daba cuando se comportaba como una mierdecilla cuando tenía seis años. Ivar gruñó y se dejó caer al lado de Ubbe, viendo como la sonrisa su madre aparecía de nuevo y desaparecía de su vista, camino a abrir la puerta. Ivar se hundió en el sofá, haciendo un puchero. Ubbe palmeó su cabeza de la misma manera que lo hacía con sus hijos cuando estaban molestos.

“Te vez estresado.”

“Oh, ¿Eso crees?” Ivar rodó los ojos.

Ubbe le dio un golpecito en la oreja, “Relájate. Una cara amiga te haría bien justo ahora, ¿no crees?”

Ivar se mordisqueó el labio, “Y/N no es mi amiga.”

“Bueno,” Los labios de Ubbe se estiraron en esa sonrisa que siempre mantenía escondida de todos excepto cuando estaba con sus hermanos, “Siempre podrías terminar siendo más que su amigo esta noche.”

Ivar gruño y se hundió más abajo en el sofá. Había más de su cuerpo en el suelo que en el asiento. “No tú también.”

Ubbe abrió la boca para responderle, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y pasos viniendo por el pasillo lo detuvo. Ivar se tensó por lo que parecía la quinta vez esa noche y se apresuró a enderezarse, e ignoró la mirada de Ubbe cuando trató de hacer que su cabello luciera bien. El algodón de azúcar se había pegado a su cabello, y no había manera de que pudiera sacarlo antes de que llegaras.

Ivar estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico cuando su madre reapareció en la sala, hablando casualmente con alguien que la seguía de cerca. Entraste detrás de Aslaug, quitándote el gigantesco abrigo azul y colgándolo en el perchero. Traías puesto otro suéter debajo del abrigo, y un sombrero verde brillante descansaba sobre tu cabello, que estaba ligeramente húmedo por la nieve que se derretía en el. Ivar perdió el aliento.

“Estas babeando, cabeza de pato.” Ubbe lo golpeó en el hombro y se rio, devolviéndolo a la realidad, “Si tanto te preocupa hablar con ella, solo actúa como si estuvieras hablando conmigo.” Ivar hizo una mueca de asco. Ubbe rodó los ojos, “Bien, como si estuvieras hablando con alguien que te gusta.” La expresión de Ivar no cambió. Ubbe suspiró y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, “Solo no seas un imbécil, Ivar. Por favor.”

Ahora, eso era algo que Ivar quería seguir, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo. Ubbe le dio un último apretón de ánimo en el hombro y se puso de pie para saludarte, poniendo una sincera sonrisa de bienvenida y hablando casualmente contigo. Ivar casi quería que te quedaras hablando con su hermano por el resto de la noche, no importa lo mucho que su estómago se retuerza de celos ante la idea.

Aslaug y Ubbe conversaron contigo durante un rato, los niños dando vueltas a su alrededor. Bjorn te saludó brevemente antes de desaparecer a dios sabe dónde –Ivar tenía que hacer un mejor esfuerzo en conocer a su familia–. Ivar se entretuvo a si mismo con su teléfono durante unos minutos antes de que Ubbe fuera a la cocina, enviándole un guiño antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Ahora su madre estaba sola contigo. Eso no es bueno.

Ivar pudo sentirlo antes de que pasara. Su madre te llevó más y más cerca de él, charlando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa que saliera al tema. Ivar trató de no reaccionar cada vez que te reías o alzabas un poco la voz cuando tocaban un tema que te emocionaba.

Finalmente, Aslaug se puso de pie, “La cena está casi lista, seguramente deben necesitar ayuda. Y/N,” hizo una pausa, y Ivar no pudo evitar alzar la vista de su teléfono. Su madre estaba mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, “Te dejo en las capaces manos de Ivar.” Hizo otra pausa, esta vez mirándolo directamente, diciéndole con solo la mirada que no lo arruinara. “Ivar, compórtate.” Y salió de la sala de estar.

Ivar estuvo tentado a simplemente ignorarte y seguir jugueteando en su teléfono, como lo hacía con todas las personas con las que se lo dejaban solo, pero no podía hacerte eso a ti. ‘ _ No seas un imbécil’  _ la voz de Ubbe resonó en su cabeza. Sí, claro. Puede trabajar con eso. Genial, cool, de acuerdo.

Juntaste tus manos sobre tu regazo nerviosamente, evitando mirarlo y en cambio observando el fuego ardiente de la chimenea. Mordisqueaste tu labio con inseguridad, y Ivar apretó sus manos en puños.  _ Él _ quería ser el que mordiera ese labio.

Se recostó contra el sofá y trató de actuar como si fueras cualquier otra persona, “Te ves fatal.”  _ Suave _ , Lothbrok.

Afortunadamente, tú nunca habías sido de las personas a las que Ivar podía intimidar. Alzaste una ceja en su dirección, “Que encantadora observación. ¿Les dices eso a todas las chicas lindas que conoces? Seguramente caen rendidas a tus pues.”

Ivar sintió como la comisura de su boca se alzaba. Santo cielo, eres increíble. “Nunca dije que me parecieras bonita.” Ivar nunca ha dudado de tu carisma y amabilidad, pero sabe que si sigue por ese camino tu paciencia se acabara rápidamente. Nunca habías sido muy paciente con él, de todas formas. Tal vez por eso era que Ivar se sentía tan atraído por ti. “En todo caso, ni si quiera sé si pondría mis esfuerzos en conquistarte.”

Bufaste y sacudiste la cabeza, tu cabello húmedo agitándose suavemente, “Tus esfuerzos no deben ser muy impresionantes, entonces. Nunca te he visto con una chica que no sea tu madre.”

“Disculpa, mi mama es una excelente compañía, muchísimas gracias.”

Abriste la boca para replicar, pero no había malicia en tus ojos cuando le respondiste. Más bien burla, diversión. “Me alegra saber que queda un hombre en la familia Lothbrok que valora a una mujer.”

Ivar se encogió de hombros, estirando las piernas. Su estómago era un nudo de nervios, pero se las estaba arreglando bien hasta ahora. Todavía no habías intentado abofetearlo, eso es una buena señal. “¿Uno? ¿Qué pasa con Hvitserk? Siempre me ha parecido un joven encantador, ¿No te parece?”

Apretaste los labios para esconder tu sonrisa. Esa es otra cosa que a Ivar le gusta de ti; mientras que jamás tomarías su mierda, tampoco estabas dispuesta a pelear siempre. Quizás era porque sentías que él en realidad no te decía nada con el propósito de herirte, pero Ivar nunca podía estar seguro. No contigo.

“Tu definición de ‘encantador’ es muy diferente a la mía, Lothbrok.”

“Oh, por favor, hemos hablado de esto.” Ivar se dejó sonreír, su usual fachada arrogante saliendo a la superficie por primera vez desde que escucho tu nombre esa noche, “Para ti soy Ivar, Y/N.”

“Ew.” Una voz sonó detrás de ellos. Desde el umbral del pasillo, Gallett se asomaba no tan discretamente y mostraba una expresión de disgusto. “Están coqueteando. Qué asco.”

Ivar rodó los ojos cuando la voz de Hvitserk llegó hasta la sala,  _ “Eres el peor espía del mundo. Acabas de perder tu trozo de pie de calabaza.” _

Gallett redirigió su atención a la amenaza. Interesante, eso es lo que lo asusta, perder golosinas. Ivar hizo una nota mental acerca de eso.

La voz de su sobrino y su hermano desaparecieron rápidamente, sumergidos en una pelea en la cocina. Para este momento ya debía parecer un caos. Aun había algunos niños en la sala contigo y con Ivar –Malena y Mason jugaban a las cartas frente al fuego y gritaban cada vez que alguno de los dos cambiaba las reglas–.

Te quedaste mirando el lugar en donde había estado Gallett unos segundos antes, “¿Qué fue eso?”

Ivar no quería responder, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. “A mi familia le gusta jugar a los casamenteros, como te podrás dar cuenta.”

“¿Con nosotros?” Preguntaste. Ivar se encogió de hombros. Bufaste, “Eso no tiene sentido.”

Ivar trató de no tomarse esa declaración tan a pecho, “Dímelo a mí. Mama quiere más nietos. Con tres no le basta. Quiere al menos uno de cada uno de nosotros.”

“Ubbe ya tiene dos; toma uno y estas empatado.”

Ivar dejó salir una risa entre dientes, “Eso haría que deje de presionarme, al menos.”

Dejaste salir una risa entrecortada ––Ivar  _ no _ sintió esa mierda de mariposas en el estómago, por supuesto que no– y te quitaste los zapatos, metiendo tus piernas debajo de ti de la misma manera que Aslaug lo había hecho casi dos horas antes.

Miraste alrededor, “Es lindo aquí. En mi apartamento no hicimos mucho, solo pusimos un arbolito de plástico y ya está. Es agradable ver una casa bien decorada.”

“Eso dicen todos, hasta que les toca quitar las endemoniadas luces.”

Le diste una mirada incrédula, “Como si alguna vez hubieses desenredado las luces navideñas.” Ivar escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano, y se encogió de hombros en derrota.

“Me descubriste. Soy un niño mimado.”

Te reíste, esta vez una risa de verdad, y te recostaste en el sofá. Ivar estiró las piernas y acarició un punto encima de su rodilla. El frio ya no le estaba afectando tanto como lo había hecho en el día, y sus piernas ya no le dolían. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que su humor cambió tan de repente.

Seguía inclinado sobre sus piernas cuando dirigiste tu atención a él otra vez. Ivar vio como abriste la boca para hablar y luego la cerraste abruptamente, mirando algo sobre él.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó.

Tenías las cejas juntas en confusión, “¿Eso es muérdago en tu cabello?”

Ivar imitó tu expresión y llevó ambas manos a su cabeza. Efectivamente; había algo pegado a su cabello justo encima de su nuca. Sus ojos se abrieron. “Santo infierno.”

Apretaste los labios para contener una sonrisa y te pusiste de pie frente a él, “Déjame ver.”

“No, aléjate.” Se negó a bajar sus brazos.

Suspiraste y le diste un golpecito en la cabeza. “¿Quieres tener una rama de muérdago en tu cabello toda la noche para que toda tu familia lo vea?” Ivar procesò la pregunta durante unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza, “Entonces déjame ayudarte. Baja las manos.”

Ivar los hizo vacilantemente, e inmediatamente te pusiste a trabajar. Tenía que inclinar la cabeza para que pudieras revisar su cabello fácilmente, así que Ivar tuvo su frente apoyada en tu abdomen durante todo el proceso. Mentiría si dijera que no disfrutó del momento.

“¡Aquí esta! El polizonte ha sido removido.” Agitaste el muérdago frente a ti. Malena y Mason vieron el movimiento y se apresuraron a gritar.

“¡Beso!”

Ivar les envió una mirada venenosa, “Sigan jugando póker, pequeñas bestias.” Gruñó, pero ninguno de ellos retrocedió. Su magia amenazadora se estaba desvaneciendo; tenía que trabajar en ello más tarde.

“¡Beso!” Repitieron. Dios, Ivar odia a los niños.

Alzaste una ceja burlona en su dirección y bajaste el muérdago, “¿Qué? ¿No quieres besarme, Lothbrok?”

“Te gustaría tanto que nunca querrías parar, ángel. No quiero que te obsesiones conmigo.” Mintió. Ivar quería besarte más que nada en el mundo, pero no justo ahora. No por un estúpido muérdago, y no con sus sobrinos mirándolo.

“¿Solo uno?” Sostuviste tu dedo en el aire. La sonrisa burlona que se extendía por tus labios le dejaba saber que no hablabas en serio. La idea lo hizo enfurecer.

Antes de que supiera lo que hacía, Ivar jaló de tu brazo y te acercó a él, tú estomago contra su pecho. Jadeaste con sorpresa cuando dio otro tirón mas, haciéndote quedar a su misma altura. “Recuerda que tú lo pediste.”

Ivar no había besado a nadie en un largo _ , largo _ tiempo, así en realidad no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pensó en lo que le gustaría sentir cuando una persona lo besara y trató de imitarlo, pero la sola sensación de tus labios contra los suyos hacia su cabeza girar. Podía oír los chillidos de asco de sus sobrinos en el fondo, pero no podía importarle menos.

El beso no duró mucho, unos cinco o siete segundos tal vez, pero el corazón de Ivar latía a mil por hora para cuando se separaron. Buscó en tu rostro algún signo de incomodidad o molestia, pero parecías tan sin aliento como él. Solo se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que alzaras la mano y lo golpearas con la rama de muérdago.

“¡Eres un imbécil!”

Ivar hizo una pausa, “Ouch.” Dijo blancamente, drenando su rostro de cualquier expresión.

Dejaste caer la rama de muérdago a un lado y lo empujaste con suavidad. “¡La próxima vez que vayas a besarme me gustaría que me avisaras antes!”

Ivar seguía demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar correctamente a tus palabras, “Tu… besarte… ¿Qué?”

Rodaste los ojos y presionaste un beso en la esquina de su boca, “Ya sabes, llevarme a cenar, ver una película, acompañarme a casa  _ y entonces _ besarme en la puerta. ¿Qué acaso ninguno de los Lothbrok sabe cómo tratar a una dama?”

“¿Y dices eso mientras me golpeas con un muérdago?” Ivar estaba volviendo lentamente a sus sentidos, y no podía creer lo que oía.

Te cruzaste de brazos y le diste una mirada de ‘Pruébame, perra’. Ivar no se atrevía a meterse contigo justo ahora. No mientras que la oportunidad de su vida se presentaba frente a él.

“De acuerdo, si así lo quieres.” Ivar fingió que su estómago no estaba haciendo un espectáculo de gimnasia y se encogió de hombros, enderezándose. “Y/N, ¿Querrías ir a cenar conmigo así puedo besarte todo lo que quiera después?”

Dejaste tus brazos caer a tu lado, pero la esquina de tu boca se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa, “No es lo que esperaba, pero sé que es lo mejor que puedo obtener de ti. El miércoles, a las seis, en mi lugar. Una película y pizza, ¿Te parece bien?”

_ A Ivar malditamente le encantaba _ . “Sí, claro.”

Ivar trató de no sonreír como un idiota enamorado pero sabía que estaba fallando. Esperaba que el brillo en tus ojos fuera del mismo sentimiento que el suyo y no burla, porque de verdad que su pobre y fría alma no soportaría eso.

Hvitserk gritó desde la cocina,  _ “¡La cena esta listaaaaaaaaa!” _

Mason y Malena se levantaron del suelo y corrieron a la cocina, olvidando por completo la declaración que acababan de presenciar. Miraste en la dirección de la cocina. “Deberíamos ir antes de que se acaben los buenos asientos.”

Ivar envolvió sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te jalo cerca, hundiendo su cabeza en tu estómago, “Si, en un momento.”

Te reíste y jugueteaste con su cabello, jalándolo suavemente. “Eres la persona más extraña que he podido conocer, Lothbrok.”

Ivar pensó en la manera que su corazón se saltaba un latido cada vez que te veía, y en como había logrado mantener una conversación decente y sin insultos contigo durante varios minutos. Pensó en como había besado a alguien por primera vez en años y en como tenía programada una cita para la próxima semana.

“El sentimiento es mutuo, ángel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Erik, Alexa, Malena y Mason son los hijos de Bjorn, e Igor y Gallett son los hijos de Ubbe. Thora es la niña más consentida y querida en la que la familia Lothbrok alguna vez ha puesto sus ojos, y es la primera y única hija de Sigurd. A Hvitserk le gusta comer, asi que solo tiene sentido si le gusta cocinar también, ¿no?
> 
> Quizás hice a Aslaug un poco OCC en este fic, pero quería que tuviera interacciones con Ivar tanto que dolia, así que sí, disfrútalo y no te quejes.


End file.
